1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filled material extruding container for extruding a material filled there in so as to use it.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
In conventional, as a cosmetic material feeding container, there has been known a structure in which a leading tube and a shaft tube constructing a container outer shape are coupled so as to be relatively rotatable, an intermediate shaft tube and a core chuck holding a cosmetic material are provided within the container so as to be movable in an axial direction, a first engagement portion is constructed by a first spiral groove provided on an inner peripheral surface of the shaft tube and a projection provided on an outer surface of a rear end portion of the intermediate shaft tube, and a second engagement portion is constructed by a second spiral groove provided on an inner peripheral surface of the intermediate shaft tube and a projection provided on an outer surface of a rear end portion of the core chuck, thereby being provided with a feeding mechanism having a double structure (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-112139). In Japanese unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-112139, when the leading tube and the shaft tube are relatively rotated, an engaging action of the first engagement portion is first activated, and the intermediate shaft tube is moved forward together with the core chuck. When the intermediate shaft tube reaches a forward moving limit, an engaging action of the second engagement portion is next activated and the core chuck is moved forward. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-112139 describes that it is possible to differentiate pitches of the first spiral groove and the second spiral groove. Accordingly, when the pitches of the first spiral groove and the second spiral groove are differentiated as mentioned above, the cosmetic material is moved forward at a first speed on the basis of the engaging action of the first engagement portion until the intermediate shaft tube reaches the forward moving limit on the basis of the relative rotation in the feeding direction of the leading tube and the shaft tube. When the relative rotation is further carried on in the feeding direction, the cosmetic material can be moved forward at a second speed which is different from the first speed, on the basis of the engaging action of the second engagement portion. In other words, it is possible to feed at two stages in which the speed is changed, and it is possible to set a feeding specification, for example, quickly feeding the cosmetic material in the first stage feeding, and slowly feeding the cosmetic material in the second stage feeding.